narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Gokage Sennin: Ryun Uchiha vs Seireitou Hyuga
Confrontation for Gokage Sennin Seireitou rested on top of a Kitsune statue in the Kitsune Realm. Ryun appeared with his kitsune powers, "Yo! I think you know what this is about." Ryun said smiling. "No, what?" asked Seireitou, sipping his sake. Ryun fell on his back, then as he got up he looked at Seireitou very seriously, "The title of Gokage Sennin." Seireitou stoped drinking and gave Ryun a look that pierced the soul. "Gokage Sennin, tuh, arent we getting alittle ahead of ourselves here?" said seireitou as he lazily got up. "Ya right." Ryun said putting his hand on his sword. "Huh, think so, well then" said seireitou as he drew KyuubiTaishou. "Come on then, Ryun" said seireitou making a hand gesture. Ryun stood there looking at him. "Didnt you hear me, i said come!" said seireitou as Ryun just, without warning, just was flung at seireitou. Seireitou dodged him and ryun flew into a rock wall. Ryun smiled, "This brings back memories." Ryun said. Ryun threw a large amount of shuriken and kunai at Seireitou. Seireitou closed his eyes and crossed his arms. The shuriken and kunai just bounced off of him without even touching him. "That brings back memoeries as well, but..... with skills like that, you cant become the Gokage Sennin" said seireitou, arms still crossed and eyes closed. Ryun grinned, "Raitama Eisou!!!" Ryun said blasting a Raitama sword in the direction of Seireitou. Seireitou still had his eyes closed and sheathed his sword. He focused a thin amount of red chakra to his hand. He grabbed the Raitama Eisou and shattered the Raitama sword to pieces. "I just told you, jutsu like that won't win you this fight" said seireitou. He opened his eyes for a moment, Ryun was blasted away towards a tree, causing a large explosion and trees falling ontop of Ryun. Seireitou closed his eyes once more. The Lightning Clone poofed away. Ryun scratched his head, "I see..." Ryun created 1000 Kage Bunshins and sent them to fight Seireitou. While keeping his eyes closed, he aerobically jumped through the air, and using nothing but taijutsu destroyed all 1000 clones, but the real ryun was nowhere to be seen. Seireitou thinking back to what Ryun said in their 2nd fight, "Ryun, in case you havent noticed yet, im not even using my Shikai yet" said seireitou smiling and closed his eyes once more, as if, he was preparing something. Ryun observed the situation, "Yes that is enough." Ryun also closed his eyes, "I've got you figured out." Eyes closed, "Really, by mimiking me?" said seireitou laughing. "Fine then, you seem to wanna fight for real now, then stop with the kiddie tricks. Seireitou appeared to be done with whatever he was planning. The Real Fight Begins ]] ]] Ryun opened his eyes revealing his Kagirinaigan. Seireitou opened his eyes, one eye was glowing green and the other glowed yellow/orange. "Its your turn, Ryun" Ryun ran in the direction of Seireitou and poked Seireitou's eyes with Raitama Senbon. The senbon entered Seireitou's eyes and disappeared apon entry. "Are you that stupid, please, the 5 Nations would fall with you as their leader, if you really want that title, then prove it!" said seireitou. Seireitou tapped Ryun forehead with his finger and with a poke, blew him away. "Heh, one finger's all im gonna need" "You sure of that?" Ryun said remaining where he was, he redirected Seireitou's power back at him, blowing him away. Ryun held out his hand, "Lightning Release: Rasengan!!!" he shouted pushing the jutsu into Seireitou's stomach. As the attack touched Seireitou, he closed his right eye, leaving the green one open. The Rasengan turned into a green color and shattered before hitting Seireitou. Ryun, being off balance, feel towards seireitou. Seireitou opened both eyes again and held Ryun up by the shoulder. "Come on, Rasengan? Thats it, pity" he said as he threw Ryun away. As Ryun slowly got up, seireitou was right in front of him, and touched Ryun's Right eye. Instantly, the Kagirinaigan vanished from that eye. Seireitou then kicked Ryun away at a tree, slamming him into the tree. Ryun got up from the attack unharmed, his blue eyes had become slitted (but not red yet). "Is that all?" Seireitou sat down and drank some sake left in his cup from before. "I could ask you that, is that all you've got? So far, ive only seen a few second-rate jutsus and a two-bit rasengan technique, you seem weaker then before, ryun. If you want my title, ill say it once more" said seireitou as he got up. "Show me what you've got" said seireitou revealing his two different color eyes again, glowing even more brightly. Ryun looked at Seireitou, "Those eyes...it's the same they all have... the same hate...like I'm such an annoyance..such a pest..." "You'll never be strong enough. You'll never be good enough. You will not rise above." came a familiar voice inside Ryun's head, the memory of enemies long dead, yet still haunting him. "Seireitou..I can't show mercy on you..." Ryun stuttered holding his head. Seireitou smiled. "Now, thats the Great Ryun i know!" said seireitou. He drew KyuubiTaishou and weilded his Ragnarök. "You ready Ryun?" Ryun grinned, "Yes", Ryun disappeared and smashed Seireitou's face thousands of times, followed by a groin kick. Seireitou smiled, while undamaged in the slightest. "Thats all......?" said seireitou as he laughed at Ryun. "Thats nothing, stop holding out Ryun, show me your power....... cause of thats all you can do" said seireitou as the air burned up with seireitou's spiritual pressure, even Ryun started to sweat from the heat. "Then..... you'll die" he said, changing his smile to a frown. "NO! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!" Ryun started crying and fell to his knees. A storm began to brew and lightning flashed with thunder rolling, while blackish red chakra began to rush out. Instantly, seireitou flashed to ryun and picked him up by the neck. "What the hell is up with you, ryun" said seireitou. He closed his right eye, leaving the green one open and stared into his eye. He could see a boy, curled up in a ball of pain, crying. He came back to dropped Ryun. He pointed his blade's tip at Ryun. "Stand Ryun, or ill kill you" said seireitou. Ryun's hate was showing fiercely. His eyes finally turned blood red. The chakra cloak formed and Ryun hunched on all fours. "STOP IT! STOP NOW!!" Seireitou alughed greatly. "Heh, and you want to be Gokage Sennin, HOW CAN YOU RULE A CONTINENT WHEN YOU CANT EVEN CONTROL YOURSELF!" yelled seireitou. He quickly resheathed his blade. "If you're spirit is that weak, then, my right hand is all im gonna need." The Third Tail Ryun's chakra shield was boiling as two more tails slipped out, "Do not....Do not TALK DOWN TO ME!" The thunder boomed and lightning crashed. Seireitou hit his knees. Ryun crouched, tails whipping in the wind. The heat of the chakra burned the surrounding area. Even his breath was chakra now. "Tuh, finally, maybe now we'll get some action here" said seireitou as he made his Ragnarok shine brilliently. He drew KyuubiTaishou and went into Bankai. "Lets go Ryun, show me what you've got!" Ryun let out a roar and blew Seireitou away. He used his chakra arm to grab Seireitou and pull him in and then leveled him in one blow. "Shoot! I can't get control. If this keeps up..." The one Ryun smashed was a clone and the real one was right above his head. "Your gonna have to do better then that" he said, nailing Ryun with KatonGetsuga at his head. Ryun roared deflecting the blast. He then wrapped a tail around Seireitou and tossed him into the trees. He then blasted Kokuho out of his mouth, demolishing the area. Seireitou blocked it with his own Kokuho, protecting himself. "My My, looks like im gonna need to become even stronger" said seireitou as he released his Ragnarok and put his hand to his face. A white Mask starting forming and was placed on seireitou giving him a black chakra. "Heh" he said as he charged at Ryun with a close range Kokuhos, and started to overcome Ryun's yells and blasts. Ryun swatted them away with his tails a growled at Seireitou. He then doubled over from the power coming from him and began to gasp for air as his chakra continued to boil. "RYUN!" yelled out seireitou as ryun started to be oversome by the Ten Tails energy. Seireitou immediatly removed his hollow mask and summoned Raganrok and used only the green eye and entered Ryun's subconcious only to see Ryun and the Ten Tails. A Talk with the Ten Tails Ryun stood at the gate where his fox was held. "AHHHHHAHHHH! Ryun was screaming. "Ryun, get a hold on yourself!" the Ten Tails said. "Give me more of your power. Erase these memories, this pain!" Ryun screamed to him. The water from the surrounding cage began to rise and Ryun began losing consciousness. "Damn it, he's being overtaken!". "RYUN!" yelled out seireitou as he approached the cage and the Ten Tails spotted him in there. The fox looked at Seireitou helplessly, "I can't do anything for him. He's been like this for a week." And with that he looked back to Ryun. The water in the cage reached the ceiling and Ryun floated up to eye level with the fox. "Heh, dont worry, ill take care of ryun" said seireitou as the fox looked at him with hope. Seireitou aproached the wild chakra and came up to ryun. He closed his right eye, using just his green eye. He then muttered a few words in japanese and Ryun began to glow green. The chakra started to retreat back to the fox. "RYUN, YOU ARENT ALONE, IM HERE, YOUR FAMILY IS ALWAYS THERE, HIKARU IS THERE, TORA...... HE IS STILL ALIVE AND TORA AND EVERYONE ELSE TOO! THEY HATE TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!" yelled seireitou. Ryun looked to Seireitou then back at his hand and grinned. The Real Fight Commences Outside Ryun was glowing with a brilliant Ten Tails Cloak of white. It had large angelic wings. "Thank you. I will now show you, what I'm capable of." Ryun said with tears flowing down his face. "There, now then" said seireitou as he went right into Bankai and activated his brightly glowing Ragnarok. "Ready Ryun, the real battle for Gokage Sennin begins now!" he yelled blasting KatonGetsuga. Ryun crouched and plowed right through the blast. He landed his fist in Seireitou's face and then blasted a point-blank Kokuho at Seireitou. "Thats what im talkin about!" said seireitou. He drew his Hollow Mask but his eyes stayed as the Raganrok eyes. His blade was covered in KatonGetsuga. Seireitou came at Ryun, clashing with his claws and placed his hand on the blade and smiled, "KatonGetsuga"! Ryun also grinned, "Kokuho"! the two blasts collided and caused an enormous explosion yet still Ryun and Seireitou plowed towards each other again. Seireitou smiled, "Is that all?" he said as he said Dragon Strike!. An enormus blue lighting energy covered ryun, causing massive amounts of chakra to plow into Ryun. Ryun poofed away, it was a Shadow Clone. He was actually behind Seireitou and hit with Raikireme. "My Sharingan is even better now. You'll have to do more against Uchiha." Ryun said. "Tuh, well, Sharingan is useless against Ragnarok" said seireitou as he melted into pure energy, and regroupoed behind ryun blowing him with Dragon Strike! Ryun had actually leaped into the air, "Shinra Tensei!!!!!!" he yelled, demolishing the area even the mountains and forests. Seireitou also used his Shinra Tensei. The two forces clashed, causing electric sparks flying in the sky. Seireitou used this as a cover, and dashed at Ryun. He was an inch away from ryun when he used KatonGetsuga!! Ryun let out a roar and blasted KatonGetsuga back at Seireitou. "Tuh, the same trick wont work on me twice" said seireitou. He closed his right eye and muttered "Kuan Yu". a barrier formed around Seireitou, reflecting the blast and covered the area in smoke. Seireitou used the smoke as a cover. he dashed once more at him and struck Ryun with Kitsuneshinei!!! (Fox Nova). He literally caused a gigantic supernova of chakra, aimed to destroy both him and ryun. However, seireitou muttered once more, "Kuan Yu" and shielded himself from the blast, making ryun take full brunt of the blast. Ryun used Shinra Tensei and sent the blast right back at Seireitou. Both escaped the blast unharmed. They met at opposite sides. "Well, looks like its a stalemate so far, well then" said seireitou. He released his Ragnarok and placed his nails on his blade. His eyes became red with a yellow/blue irises. His nails and claws grew longer and he growled at Ryun. "Well, lets go!" he yelled blowing ryun far away. The Fight Gets Serious Seireitou started to lose it but regained control. He used Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God, but, only summoned 2 bodies, Minkai Zokatakei-seireitou and Haizo Hyuga-seireitou. "2 bodies are all i need, but, just to make things fair" said seireitou as he used his "Control" and made a perfect replica of Tora Uchiha. But, instead of fighting for seireitou, he went over to ryun's side. "It may not be the real, real tora, but its as close as i can get. There, now its 3 vs 2, my closest friends vs you and your closest friend/brother/cousin. This should get interesting" said seireitou. He sheathed KyuubiTaishou but the Minkai-seireitou drew Soul Edge and the Haizo-seireitou drew his Saitatsu. Ryun and Tora looked at each other for a moment. Both crouched and allowed a Three Tailed Cloak to form. They crouched side-by-side then leaped into action. Ryun's chakra tails wrapped around Minkai and Haizo and tossed them aside. Tora came down on top of Seireitou causing a crater. Seireitou smiled as he easily dodged Tora's attack. Minkai-seireitou and the Haizo-seireitou reappeared on seireitou's side, barely hurt. "Now then, lets step things up a notch" said seireitou. He released his two bodies and activated Kagegan. "Ive always wanted to fight the two of you at once, you too, the closest bond, against me. Heh, im getting excited" said seireitou as he sheathed KyuubiTaishou and formed a handsign. "There is just one thing..." said a voice behind Seireitou. When Seireitou turned to look he was greeted by a kick in the face, followed by the real Tora Uchiha's arrival. "You punk. Don't mess with my cousin like that." Tora said going to Ryun's side and dispelling the fake Tora. "Now lets have at it." Tora said patting Ryun on the back. The barriers of the Kitsune realm seemingly melted, revealing a pair of ghastly familiar eyes. Echo Uchiha stepped foward, almost showing enthusiasm. Noticing the determination in Ryun's eyes and sighing, he spoke. "So I predicted. As the sun sets on this day the night brings dawn, and a new legacy. One with Ryun Uchiha at the seat of Gokage Sennin." Seireitou smiled, he knew at the end of the day, Ryun would be the new Gokage Sennin, but, he also knew that he wouldnt let himself lose either. Seireitou formed several handsigns and used Summoning Jutsu to summon two great beings, Ha and Rokudou Sennin. "Ryun, is that you" Rokudou said happily. "Yeah, its been a while huh, Rokudou-sensei!" said Ryun. "Woah, its Rokudou Sennin! How do you know him Ryun?" asked Tora. "He is my friend and teacher" said Ryun. "Huh, no wonder you are so strong!" said Tora. Seireitou smiled and yelled Yu Huang Shang Di as his Ragnarok brightly activated. Rokudou and Ha were yelling in pain. "Rokudou- sensei!!" yelled Ryun. In a second later, Ha and Rokudou clamed down and their eyes become the same as seireitou's Raganrok eyes. "Lord Seireitou, we are here to serve you" said the 2 gods in a monologue tone. Ryun's Brother and Seireitou's Gods Ryun and Tora slapped hands, "Lets go bro!" they both said at the same time. Both leaped and kicked away Rokudou and Ha. Tora's eyes blazed with the power of the Ten Tails. Ryun saw it and also gained fox eyes. The air was changing around them as the two gained a One Tailed Cloak. Ha cornered Tora and Rokudou cornered Ryun. "Now then, amuse me!" said seireitou as he sat down on the Kitsune Realm Throne. Ha actvated her Kagegan and Rokudou went into his Heaven Seal. Echo laid down on a castle pillar. Dully but not lazily speaking, he reminded Ryun. "Both are under the ruse of a dojutsu, don't forget that." HAHAHAHA!! You think this is a doujutsu huh, how cute, still thinking that this is still a ninja game, wrong Echo, this is an ability thta ties to the gods, they arent just being controled, its their birthright to serve under my rule!! Echo rolled his eyes. "I see, I understand that when our fight comes I will have to show you that no amount of 'servants' can protect you forever." For a brief second a remnant of a smile could be seen on Echo's face. "I already have everything planned out. But as of now..." Turning his head towards Ryun, Echo nods. "Remember that like a tree, every power has a weakness, a root of some sort." HAHAHA, your still going on about that, whatever, when our fight comes, your "logic" will do you little good" said serieitou. "Also, no one is protecting me, you idiot" said seireitou laughing. Echo yawned. "It's not just mere logic, it's finding holes in a power source and exploiting them. And yes, those who rely on servants are either too lazy or weak to fend for themselves. A true leader rules with such wisdom, kindness, and patriotic obstinance that their subjects follow them out of true devotion and respect, not because of some pixie light show. This is why Ryun Uchiha deserves to be the Gokage Sage more than anyone I know." Seireitou laughed. "Ryun, thats weak, he doesnt have the abiltiy to lead, what an utter farce!" he said. But then, he whispred something to Echo, "I agree, Echo, he ''is the most fitted to be Gokage Sennin after me, which is why, well, i wont spoil anything. But remember, i am a leader myself, even though most might disagree, i dont show who i really am, when ryun first met me, he thought the same, and i dont know what he thinks now but maybe one day, ill trust you enough to let you see that side of me"'' he said as he backed off to his throne, watching. Echo actually smiled. "I know what it's like to hide within a false personna. Probably more than anyone else. But I have no choice but to remain emotionless. Circumstancially, I am nothing more than a tool of Hell itself. I bring nothing but chaos and destruction, and if I show any emotion, I will ultimately fail at my only purpose." Seireitou went to Echo and patted him on the back. "Heh, around us, you dont need to be like that, we are your friends, and as long as you remember that, you will never fail at anything!" seireitou said. He made Ha and Rokudou Sennin corner and engage Tora Uchiha in battle while seireitou confronted Ryun. "Well ryun, its you vs me, for the title, so, enough games, we should both fight at our maximum" said Seireitou drawing his KyuubiTaishou. Echo stared into the sky, signifying he was in deep thought. He looked down as if he was about to say something, but hesitated. Suddenly his eyes showed a fierce look and in a flash of speed, he vanished without a trace. Rage of Love! The Fourth Tail! "Tora! He won't last against Ha or Rokudou! GWAAAAAAAH!!!" Ryun thought as the demon fox cloak formed it's fourth tail. The skin tore off him and in an explosion, Four Tailed Ryun appeared. Seireitou appeared infront of ryun. "Tora can handle himself, remember what i said, Tora is strong! and also, remember what you said about Tora back when we fought Myoken" said seireitou. A flashback back to whne they fought myoken, ryun said, "Seireitou, give Tora a chance, he has become strong". The flashback ended and seireitou faced ryun down. He immediatly went into Bankai. The fox Ryun growled fiercely. It swung it's arm causing an enormous shockwave which blew Seireitou into a near by cliff. Ryun tossed a chakra hand at Seireitou crushing him. Seireitou dodged Ryun's chakra hand with Flash Step. He focused his chakra and sliced through Ryun's Chakra cloak, causing a large gash on his shoulder. "Ryun, whats wrong, cant you hear me!!?" yelled seireitou. Ryun's chakra shield re-grew. He gathered his strength and fired his most deadly attack, the Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball. The explosion rocked the nation. "You still dont get it" said seireitou as he yelled "Bakuryūha!!!". A large Red twister of energy overcame the Four-Tailed Fox Menacing Ball and reflected the attack with 10x times the power back at Ryun. Ryun ate the attack and did a full scale attack on Seireitou. Puncturing Seireitou's shoulder with his tails. Then he whipped him with his tails sending him flying. Seireitou blocked the full scale attck with another Kokuho, canceling the two attacks. Seireitou flew right back to Ryun to see his skin burning up. He thought to himself, "Ryun is just killing himself the moe he stays in that form, i have to end this quick before ryun dies". Seireitou bore his Hollow Mask, overcome with purple and blackish red chakra. He yelled, blowing even Ryun away and started to dash around, dodging all of ryun's tails and hands and struck him with continuous KatonGetsugas. The attacks only angered Ryun further. Even more chakra began being let out and a Fifth Tail emerged. The chakra alone was cracking Seireitou's mask. He gained spiked projections growing from his cheeks. Ryun then tore into Seireitou causing a huge cut into Seireitou's chest. Seireitou restored the cut with Rejection of Fate and restored his hollow mask's cracks with his Horo energy (Horo=Hollow Energy). "Heh, you'll have to go more then that against a Vizard!" yelled seireitou in a dark voice. Seireitou focused his Horo with his kitsune chakra in his blade and yelled Horo KatonGetsuga!!!, blasting Ryun with a large amount of chakra that shook the land and scared even the gods that seireitou summoned. A Most Terrible Power, the Ten Tails shows its strength! Ryun easily swatted the blast away. It used it's tails to kill Ha and injure Rokudou. It again crouched on all fours and snarled at Seireitou. Ryun's terrible chakra was causing the plants to die around him. It seemed as if the fox was giving Seireitou a menacing grin. It flashed in front of him and slammed its paws full force into Seireitou causing Seireitou's mask to shatter. Seireitou knew gods couldnt die but he feared for the worse, dso he sent them away. he warned Tora to leave the area, he agrees and tries to find shelter, knowing of the impending doom that awaits any living things around them. "Alright ryun, its over, im not playin around" said seireitou as he yelled. His power flared and the entire world began to shake in his awesome power. The force was so great that ryun was struggling to not get blown away. His bankai outift was blown off and red fur began to grow on his upper body. He screamed and in his eyes, kyuubi was also screaming. The blast blinded ryun. The smoke began to clear and there stood seireitou in Shukai. "Heh, its over ryun" said seireitou as he opened his eyes widely for a moment and blew ryun away with great force. Ryun hunkered down and grew a Sixth Tail causing the most menacing chakra, Seireitou had ever felt to leak out. His physical form changed making him look more agile. His power grew in strength as well. The sky darkened and the sun refused to show it's light. Then it swung its fist and decked Seireitou with little effort. Seireitou easily dodged and kneed Ryun in the gut and kicked ryun away. "Is that the best you've got!?" yelled seireitou as he charged in with top speed, smacking and kicking ryun all over the area, shaking the area, making craters and even causing the ponds to split inbetween themselves. "Ryun, you're making this too easy!" he said laughing Ryun's empty glowing eyes stared carelessly at Seireitou as if nothing he was doing hurt him. Somewhere in the Kitsune realm, Echo sat with his head down. Friends?Me? No. They don't understand who I am. His head rose, and a glare of confusion and anger blazed in his eyes. He jumped down from the pillar he was sitting on and began to slaughter Kitsunes in anger. Seireitou stared at the unmoving ryun. "So, uh, you gonna do anything?" he asked It growled and released a blast so large that it ripped a hole in the Kitsune Relam. No More Playing Around Seireitou was pissed, and he knew that he could no longer retain his power. He immediatly powered up, causing even a quick shiver in Echo who was a while away. Seireitou had advanced into Shukai Lv.2, having masses of red discharge, covering him all over. "I'VE HAD IT RYUN!!!" yelled seireitou as he blasted ryun with a 10X Kokuho!!! Ryun didn't seem to care. He smacked Seireitou a few time with his tails. It then roared, sending Seireitou flying. Seireitou instantly flashed behind Ryun and was hit by his tails but he quickly recovered. "Huh, this is getting no where, maybe its time to use '''it'. "'' though seireitou as his eyes went into Ragnarok. "Its time ryun, i didnt think i had to use this but, you called my hand" said seireitou as he closed his left eye, leaving the orange one open, he muttered Pa Hsien. 8 bodies arrived, surrounding seireitou. "You called for us, Lord Ragnarok?" said one of them. "Yes, thanks for arriving, Chang Kuo Lao" said seireitou. The 8 faced Ryun. "What utter evil reeks from that person" said another one of the bodies. "Yes, but promise me you will not kill him, i was hesitate to summoning you, as evil as he may seem, he is my friend, so dont kill him, understand?" said seireitou. "Understood, Lord Ragnarok!" yelled out the 8 as they stared down Ryun with amazing power eminating from the 8. Ryun was angered again and the Seventh Tail slipped out. It didn't seem to care about the eight. It stared Seireitou down. "Lord Ragnarok, may i fight first" said one of the bodies who was identified as Han Hsiang Tsu. "Very well, but i want Ho Hsien Ku with you in there" said seireitou as the person he mentioned already stepped out and met Han Hsiang Tsu side by side. "Okay, lets take him out!" said Han Hsiang Tsu as he took out a flute and the other took out a blade. Ryun didn't care. It jumped in front of Seireitou and grunted. Ho Hsien Ku jumped in front of Seireitou and without hesitation, sliced at Ryun, causing ryun to scream in pain. "My blade is special, all unholy things die from it" she said looking at ryun in disgust. The chakra shield recovered and it tossed her aside and blasted the other. Then it went for Seireitou again. Ho Hsien Ku jumped infront of Seireitou once more. "I will protect lord seireitou forever" she said as she summoned holy energy in her blade and sliced ryun all over, eliminating the chakra shield. "He is open for attack for 10 seconds, quick!" she said as seireitou used KatonGetsuga to blast ryun, causing massive damage. This was about all Tora could take. In a rage Tora used Iwaton no Jutsu to create a rock shield around Ryun. Ryun's chakra cloak reformed. Ryun then let out a massive amount of chakra. "Ah, yes, i forgot about tora" said seireitou. "Chang Kuo-Lao! Lu Tung-Pin!" seireitou called out. The two came out, both saying "Yes, Lord Seireitou!". "You two take on Tora, the rest and me will take Ryun" said seireitou as the two pushed Tora away and confronted him. And that was the final straw. Ryun released such an enormous amount of anger, chakra and killing intent that there was no way to describe it. He smacked Seireitou so hard that there was an enormous gash in his cheek. As for the other eight, Ryun tore into them so fast and so hard that they couldn't keep up. Tora stood and revealed his own fox eyes, "If you intend to separate us I can tell you right now, I'll kill you." Seireitou restored everyone of his 8 and himself with Rejection of Fate. "Heh, i suggest you shut yourself, tora" said seireitou as he quickly gazed in tora's eyes, causing him to pass out. He had one of the bodies take tora into a safe area, away from the fighting. "Now then" seireitou said facing ryun. "Its time to finish this game, ryun, i suggest you level up to your final jinchuureki form so we can finish this. "I suggest you shut yourself Tora....", those words rung in Ryun's head. The anger he had was so great that the Eighth Tail sprouted. All eight tails shot out and pierced all eight bodies through their chest. True Powers Seireitou dispelled all 8 bodies. "Okay Ryun, its you and me, Shukai Lv.2 vs 8-Tailed" said seireitou laughing. "Its time to.... END THIS GAME!" he yelled laughing maniacally. Ryun shrugged him off and plowed forward towards his opponent... Seireitou dodged and countered with a punch to the chin. He bask away, and blasted Ryun with Dragon Strike!! Ryun's eight tails defended him and struck Seireitou. He then let out a Kokuho, demolishing Seireitou. Seireitou was hit but not hurt. "Come on ryun, that all?" said seireitou as he blasted ryun with a powerful Kokuho and not only that but activated his Mangekyo Kagegan and used Forbidden Jutsu: 9 Shadow Paths of God to summon his 8 other bodies. The Eight Tailed Ryun grunted almost as if it was laughing at Seireitou. It unleashed an enormous Kokuho on the Nine Bodies of Seireitou.